


Varric

by SIX_Calavera



Series: Snippets For The Inquisition. [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Varric Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric loves to write, especially about you. He only wishes he had more time and more blank pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varric

“Ah, inquisitor. Back from another heroic adventure I’m sure.” Varrick smiled up at you from his seat as you walked in from the cold outside. He was sitting at one of the tables setup in the grand hall.

He looked so relaxed and comfortable, making you feel all the more tired from your trip. The grand hall was lit in a warm red glow. The sun was setting and the chandeliers had been lit. You took the seat across from him, finally resting your tired body, the warmth from the fire overcoming the chill in your bones.

You chuckled, “Hardly. Lately it’s been mostly political problems I’ve been dealing with. Some Duchess or Duke, Josephine wants me to impress. But I'm sure you'll find some way to twist that into something exciting too.”

“Twist? What ever do you mean? I write nothing but the true and exciting stories of our ever magnificent Inquisitor.” Varric boasted. You eyebrow raised at that and he smiled. 

“Alright so I exaggerate about you here and there sometimes. But the real you isn't all that different from what I write.” Varrick continued, and grinned.

You scoffed a bit, “You really see me that way? Dashing and heroic, overcoming the greatest of odds?”

Varric leaned back in his seat, “Everyone is Skyhold and beyond does. Even those who still question you see that you hold a great power.”

You narrowed your eyes at him and smiled, “We really should spend more time together Varric.”

He laughed “Ah, so you enjoy compliments, do you? Well I promise to keep them coming.”

You smiled and your cheeks felt warm. ”Of course, I'd never turn down such flattery." 

Varric sighed, "I do need to spend more time with you..." he began, wringing his hands together, "...I've been so caught up in writing my stories that I've forgotten to get out there and experience them myself. I'll join you the next time you head out."

"And I was under the impression you simply enjoyed my company, now I feel used." You joked. 

This made Varrick laugh loudly and reach across the table and grab your hand "Of course I enjoy your company my Lady Inquisitor. There's never a dull moment when I'm around you, everyone should get to know you the way I have. So I write. I write and hope that my readers are captivated by you as well." 

You couldn't believe how kind he was being. He really thought of you this way? He was always so sarcastic and clever and yet know he was being so honest and tender. His hand was still on yours and you turned it so you could hold his and squeeze. 

"You find me...captivating?" you cocked your eyebrow at him.

Varrick smiled and looked away "I look at you and I am in awe..." he said "...so much to write about. Not enough pages to fill." 

You leaned across the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he looked pleased when you sat back down. 

"Has anyone ever told you you have a wonderful way with words?" 

He laughed and touched his cheek where you kissed him. "It's a gift I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best, I wish I could have thought of something a little more creative XD.


End file.
